If You Want to Make a Stand
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Le point de vue de Riley et Oz durant l'épisode "Un amour de pleine lune".
1. Chapter 1

**If You Want to Make a Stand**

En toute franchise, aller en cours avait manqué à Oz. Pas exactement pour les cours en eux-mêmes, mais pour ce qu'ils représentaient.

La normalité. Le fait de n'être rien d'autre qu'un étudiant parmi d'autres étudiants. La possibilité d'être avec Willow.

A l'instant même où il pensait à elle, son odeur si particulière – grenadine et fraises – lui parvint.

« Willow ? »

Non, ce n'était pas elle. C'était la fille blonde qu'il avait vue en compagnie du reste de la bande. _Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Laura ? Terra ? Non, c'est Tara…_

La fille était visiblement timide, à en juger par son bégaiement et le léger parfum de peur qui se dégageait d'elle, mais plutôt polie et apparemment inoffensive. Et puis, Oz avait remarqué le sweat-shirt qu'elle portait. Un sweat bleu imprégné de l'odeur de Willow. Était-ce ça qui l'avait induit en erreur ? Non… L'odeur ne provenait pas juste du vêtement…

« Je la sens partout sur toi » lâcha-t-il d'un ton plus accusateur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

La fille commença à paniquer – sa terreur devenant de plus en plus perceptible, au point que l'odeur semblait prête à se matérialiser – tandis qu'Oz sentait son estomac se tordre. Willow et lui avaient parlé toute la nuit, mais pas une seule fois elle n'avait mentionné le nom de Tara. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?

« Toutes les deux, vous êtes très liées ? » interrogea-t-il presque avec hystérie.

Elle voulait s'enfuir, elle essayait de ne pas répondre, et ça suffit pour que le cœur du loup-garou vole en éclats. A qui ne parlait-on pas de son nouvel amour ? A l'ancien.

« Est-ce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ? » s'écria-t-il.

Elle ne répondait toujours pas, et il voulait la secouer par les épaules, la gifler, la renverser par terre, la…

Il sentit brusquement un courant d'énergie incandescente se répandre dans chacune de ses veines – un pouvoir qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop, _nonnonnon pas ça, je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus ça, je ne veux pas la tuer…_

Tara poussa un faible cri en voyant la main du garçon se changer en patte de loup-garou.

« Sauve-toi » parvint-il à lui dire avant que le loup ne prenne totalement le contrôle.

* * *

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laissé le loup sortir que le choc de la transition l'assomma complètement. C'était comme aux débuts de la chose – le grand trou de mémoire.

_Oh Seigneur, est-ce que je l'ai tuée ?_

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, étrangement, il ne se trouvait pas au-dessus du cadavre mutilé de Tara. Non, il était dans une cage métallique, sous le regard d'une troupe de types en blouse blanche ou pantalon kaki de l'armée. Et nu comme un ver.

Oz se sentit tout à coup très vulnérable. D'accord, il bousillait toujours ses habits pendant une transformation, mais jusque là, seuls ses amis l'avaient vu les fesses à l'air. Pas une bande de parfaits inconnus.

Un de ces inconnus le fixait actuellement d'un air ahuri – un homme assez jeune, en tenue de tous les jours, une arme à feu à la main. _Est-ce qu'il allait me tirer dessus ? Attends… Celui-là, je l'ai déjà vu. Oui, c'est…_

« Riley ? Est-ce que Tara n'a rien ? » interrogea-t-il.

Riley continua simplement à le regarder avec stupéfaction, rendant Oz de plus en plus nerveux. Mais bon, il pouvait comprendre, il venait de passer du stade monstre-sanguinaire-assoiffé-de-chair-humaine au stade péquin-moyen-à-peu-près-inoffensif.

Un des types en blouse s'avança d'un pas. Oz tenta de reculer, seulement pour sentir l'acier froid de la cage contre son dos. Ce fut le moment que choisit Riley pied dans la réalité :

« Hé, attendez… »

Oz sentit brusquement une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras par-derrière, et le monde devint noir.

* * *

Tout était trop lumineux. Et il avait la nausée. Oz lâcha un gémissement.

_Ils m'ont injecté quoi ?_

Il était allongé, les poignets entravés par ce qui était sans doute des menottes, exposé à tous les regards.

Oz eut envie de se rouler en une petite boule, loin des yeux scrutateurs dardés sur lui. Ses propres yeux le picotèrent. Il voulait être loin d'ici, loin de toutes ces blouses blanches. Il voulait pouvoir se rhabiller.

_Pourquoi ils ne me laissent pas partir ? Je ne suis plus dangereux. Riley, explique-leur._

Il entendit brièvement la voix de Riley, sans arriver à comprendre ce que disait le jeune homme, trop engourdi qu'il était par le tranquillisant.

Quelques secondes après la fin des paroles de Riley, la douleur envahit son corps. Il reconnut la sensation qui le parcourait – _NON ! Je ne veux plus me transformer !_

Heureusement, il était attaché cette fois, se réconforta Oz avant de sombrer dans un néant familier.

* * *

Recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule, le jeune homme luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Il avait mal partout. Les scientifiques qui l'avaient malmené ne s'étaient pas souciés de savoir si leurs examens étaient désagréables à subir – de toute façon, pourquoi gaspiller des antalgiques en les administrant à un monstre ?

Il avait vu le mot inscrit dans les yeux des laborantins. C'était tout ce qu'il était pour eux. Rien d'autre qu'une bête nuisible à garder sous clé.

Une bête à qui on avait fait des prélèvements sans précaution pour savoir si oui ou non elle avait la rage, et qu'on avait jetée dans une pièce nue où il était impossible de se cacher, impossible d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un lambeau d'intimité.

Pendant les tests, il avait fini par se pisser dessus, tellement il souffrait. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de l'essuyer avant de l'enfermer.

Maintenant, il était seul dans une cellule, plongé dans l'obscurité et tremblant autant de froid que de choc et de terreur.

Demain, ça recommencerait. Les blouses blanches reviendraient, avec leurs seringues et leurs gants en latex, et peut-être même que le matériel de dissection serait sorti du placard. Pourquoi donc s'en priver avec leur nouveau rat de laboratoire ?

_Un rat de laboratoire_. A l'envie de pleurer s'ajouta l'envie de vomir. Il refusait qu'on le touche encore… Il n'était pas un monstre, il était humain… Il ne voulait blesser personne, il ne méritait pas d'être bouclé à double tour… Il ne méritait pas de mourir entre ces murs en tant que sujet d'expérimentation…

_Pitié… Aidez-moi…_

Entendant biper le boîtier métallique commandant l'ouverture de sa cellule, Oz sursauta et leva la tête pour voir le visage de son nouveau tortionnaire.

Riley s'accroupit et lui tendit un paquet.

« Oz » souffla-t-il doucement, « enfile ces vêtements. »

Le loup-garou resta tout d'abord figé avant de commencer à se déplier lentement, quittant sa position fœtale.

Il n'était pas un animal. Il avait un nom. Il était Oz, et il allait sortir de cet enfer aseptisé.

Il n'oublierait pas de remercier Riley après ça.


	2. Chapter 2

**Help Others Make a Stand**

Quand Riley avait aperçu Oz pour la première fois, rien chez le musicien ne lui avait évoqué un monstre. Mais bon, c'était sur ça que jouaient les vampires, se donner l'air inoffensif, _humain_.

Et Oz _avait _semblé inoffensif. A sa façon d'aborder Willow, de la regarder, de lui parler, n'importe qui aurait jugé qu'il était même plus gentil que la normale.

Mais Oz n'était pas humain, comme l'avait tranquillement lâché Buffy.

« Oz est un _loup-garou _? Et Willow _sortait _avec lui ?! »

Buffy avait paru surprise de sa réaction, comme si les petits copains monstrueux couraient les rues. Elle n'avait pas voulu comprendre son point de vue.

« Buffy, sans être conformiste, je trouve étrange de sortir avec quelqu'un qui risque de te dévorer une fois par mois ! »

Elle s'était braquée. Pourtant, son argument était logique. On ne se mettait pas volontairement en danger si on pouvait l'éviter.

Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ça ?

* * *

Riley était furieux. D'abord, Wyllis s'était fait tuer, et ensuite, une créature qui était peut-être son agresseur avait réussi à pénétrer dans l'université pour tenter de croquer la pauvre Tara. La malheureuse fille avait bafouillé des absurdités après avoir été sauvée de justesse, sans doute à cause du choc. Elle s'en remettrait.

Au contraire de Wyllis.

Emprisonnée dans une cage, la créature ne cessait de leur grogner dessus et les scientifiques faisaient traîner les choses. Soi-disant, prouver que la chose avait bien tué Wyllis prendrait du temps.

Pour sa part, Riley s'en fichait bien des preuves matérielles. S'ils n'étaient pas intervenus, Tara ne serait plus qu'un corps déchiqueté en lambeaux à l'heure actuelle.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de test pour savoir que c'est un tueur. »

Alors qu'il braquait son arme sur la chose, prêt à débarrasser le monde d'une horreur supplémentaire, le monstre s'était transformé. Et dans la cage, il n'y avait plus eu qu'Oz, nu, accroupi dans une posture qui préservait plus ou moins son intimité, l'air complètement épuisé.

Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. D'accord, Buffy lui avait _dit _que le musicien était un loup-garou, mais en avoir la preuve visuelle…

Et il semblait encore _moins _menaçant que chez Giles. Juste vulnérable, et vraiment trop _humanoïde _pour que Riley se sente à l'aise.

Et puis il avait posé une question qui avait fendillé un peu plus les certitudes du jeune soldat.

« Riley ? Est-ce que Tara n'a rien ? »

Les monstres ne se souciaient pas de leurs victimes. Au contraire, plus ils en tuaient, plus ils se réjouissaient. Il n'y avait que les humains pour regretter de blesser leurs semblables.

Il avait senti son estomac se contracter lorsqu'un laborantin avait administré de force un sédatif à Oz.

* * *

Rien à faire, la nausée refusait de partir alors qu'il regardait Oz attaché sur la table d'examen, exposé cruellement à tous les regards, sans avoir droit à la moindre once de dignité.

Pourquoi donc était-il dans tous ses états ? C'était un monstre, un loup-garou, qui n'aurait pas hésité à tuer Tara.

Tara pour laquelle il s'était inquiété.

L'envie de vomir se faisait de plus en plus forte alors qu'il voyait les scientifiques commencer à examiner Oz, parlant de lui comme d'un autre de leurs sujets d'expérimentation, parlant devant lui de lui comme s'il n'était pas là ou qu'il n'était pas assez intelligent pour comprendre ce qui se disait.

Quand il coinçait un vampire avec son escouade, la créature ne se gênait pas pour leur montrer son vrai visage, son faciès déformé de prédateur. Ça facilitait les choses quand elle essayait de les apitoyer par la suite.

Mais à voir le loup-garou aussi vulnérable, Riley ne parvenait pas à se rappeler la bête hargneuse et affamée qui leur avait grogné dessus dans sa cage. Seulement le jeune homme qui contemplait Willow comme si elle avait été un ange qu'il aurait eu peur de détruire.

Un vrai monstre… Aurait-il été capable de regarder quelqu'un de cette manière ?

Il avait craqué quand les laborantins avaient voulu pousser les tests au niveau supérieur. Il ne pouvait pas permettre ça, ces tests n'étaient pas sensés être infligés à autre chose qu'un monstre, et Oz n'était peut-être plus humain, mais il n'était pas un monstre.

« Bon, ça suffit ! C'est un étudiant, je le connais… »

Ils l'avaient chassé de la zone de recherches, mais pas assez vite pour qu'il n'entende pas Oz se mettre à hurler.

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés.

Riley connaissait le protocole sur le bout des doigts : chaque fois qu'une nouvelle race d'hostile sub-terrestre était découverte, il y avait tout d'abord les examens préliminaires, et puis on passait à l'examen chirurgical.

Disséquer un démon, il pouvait l'accepter tant que c'était pour protéger les civils. Mais laisser un innocent subir une vivisection, c'était un pas qu'il refusait de franchir.

Oz n'était pas un monstre. Ça, c'était une certitude. Il était trop… trop _humain_ pour cela. Si désespérément humain.

Si Riley le laissait croupir dans le laboratoire, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait encore mériter de prétendre être humain lui-même.

La nuit, il n'y avait personne dans le quartier où les sujets de test étaient emprisonnés. La plupart des monstres étaient nocturnes, et avoir un humain sous le nez à ces heures-là les énervait trop.

Oz était roulé en boule dans un coin de sa cellule, secoué de tremblements qui ressemblaient à des sanglots, et il avait l'air si _fragile _que Riley sentit la nausée monter à nouveau. Comment les scientifiques avaient-ils pu aller jusqu'au bout de leurs examens alors que leur victime était si évidemment inoffensive ?

Il crut qu'il allait vomir pour de bon lorsque le loup-garou leva sur lui des yeux terrorisés, visiblement pétrifié de terreur à l'idée qu'on lui inflige les tortures – des _tortures_, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot – du niveau supérieur, et se demandant si Riley ferait partie de ses bourreaux.

« Oz » fit-il le plus doucement qu'il put, comme s'il était face à un animal apeuré, « enfile ces vêtements. »

L'expression de soulagement et de gratitude pure qui apparut sur le visage du loup-garou ne fit rien pour apaiser sa nausée.

Peut-être que les véritables monstres n'étaient pas ceux qu'il croyait, après tout.


End file.
